With the development of computer network technology, the network security technology also continuously evolves. If there are major vulnerabilities in the server, hackers can steal important information from the server or client via those vulnerabilities, resulting in serious consequences. Thus, the significance of network security has become increasingly prominent.
The prior art mainly protects the network security by remotely detecting vulnerability on a server using a vulnerability scanner. Specifically, the vulnerability scanner acts as a client to send a connection request message to the server. The server replies to the connection request message, and sends a reply message back to the vulnerability scanner. Then, the vulnerability scanner will make analysis and determine whether there is any vulnerability in the server according to the reply message.
Since a complete network environment includes not only the server, but also the clients connected to the server, the security of the entire network environment cannot be verified by the prior art which performs remote security check for the server only.